


[Manip] A fool for your stockings

by Khimaira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say, I badly needed some crossdressing Luke so I made it happen. Looks like Han agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] A fool for your stockings

**Author's Note:**

> God, I just want to snuggle Luke and then do very bad things to him ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on tumblr – firsttobite


End file.
